The Scavengers (TV Series)
The Scavengers are a large group that first appears in the episode "Rock in the Road" in AMC's The Walking Dead. They live in a Junkyard and are led by a woman named Jadis. They serve as the secondary antagonists of the second half of Season 7. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the life of the group members before the zombie apocalypse. It is possible that some members knew each other before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, Jadis and her people found shelter in a nearby Junkyard not far away from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Since then they adopted a policy of taking what they want and not caring. They do this by raiding nearby locals or plundering other groups or people. It is unknown if they knew of Negan and the Saviors before encountering Rick's Group, though Jadis laughs when Rick asks for help in fighting the Saviors, suggesting that she knew of the Saviors in advance. Deal with Alexandria At some point, after the outbreak, they found a houseboat on a lake full of zombies. They had been waiting for someone to get the supplies on it. After Rick and Aaron took them, Tamiel followed them back to Alexandria. There she forced Gabriel to get all the food supplies of the community and then took him with her. On their way to find Gabriel, Rick and a few other members of his group ran into the Junkyard group, who took them into the Junkyard. There Rick struck a deal with the group after fighting a walker with spikes, with him agreeing to provide the Scavengers with weapons and supplies in exchange for their help fighting the Saviors. After the deal was made Rick and his group left the Junkyard. Later Rick returned with the guns as promised, but it was only half the amount the Scavengers needed. Rick and Jadis then renegotiated and agreed that Rick would keep 20 of the guns to help his search for more and also once again reaffirmed their alliance. At some point after this however, Jadis and her people secretly made a deal with Negan and the Saviors and informed Negan of Rick's plan to initiate a war against him. In exchange for helping the Saviors incapacitate and fight back against Rick and his people, Negan agreed to give Jadis an additional 12 survivors to increase the numbers in her group. This deal was perceived as being better than the one offered by Rick, and Jadis agreed. Betrayal of Alexandria When the Saviors come after Alexandria, the Scavengers join with them in a defense at first before its revealed that they made a deal with the Saviors that leads to them betraying Rick. With the Scavengers betrayal, Negan and the Saviors easily overpower the Alexandrians until Sasha Williams emerges from a coffin as a walker. A brief gun battle ensues, but the Saviors win and Jadis wounds Rick, ignoring his pleas to make another deal. Negan dominates Jadis in a negotiation and belittles her group as "filthy garbage people," clearly demonstrating that the Saviors view them as subordinate. As Negan prepares to kill Carl, the Kingdom and the Hilltop residents attack, leading to a battle in which the Scavengers bear by far the brunt of the casualties, losing around 20 people in the fight, and the Saviors losing at least 4 peoples. Jadis eventually orders a retreat, during which a red umbrella is used to jam the Alexandria gate, preventing the Alexandrians and Kingdommers from following Negan, who also retreats with his people. The War between the Militia and the Saviors Currently it is unknown if the Scavengers will assist the Saviors in the war against the Militia, or if they are even still allies to the Saviors. It is also unknown if the Militia is planning on attacking them as revenge for their betrayal. Members *Jadis'' (Leader)'' *Tamiel (Lieutenant) *Brion (Lieutenant) *''Farron '' *''Winslow '' *Numerous unnamed members Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Deaths *Winslow (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Farron *At least 20 unnamed Scavengers Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 TBA Trivia *Talking Dead's "Inside the Dead" segment revealed that this group name is the Scavengers. **During "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", Maggie calls the junkyard people "those Scavengers", which is the first time their group is named on screen. *Pollyanna McIntosh said that another name for "the Scavengers" is "the Heapsters". *Despite their name, the Scavengers share no similarities to the comic group of the same name, though like the comic group, they are antagonists. *In "Say Yes", Jadis confirms there are a little less than 120 scavengers. She tells this to Rick when he gives her 62 guns, and she says they need nearly double. This statement seems to be somewhat accurate, since there seems to be at least 117 Scavengers in total, making them the second largest group ever encountered, after the Saviors. With the death of approximately 20 Scavengers during the skirmish at Alexandria, there are now less than 100 scavengers Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Groups Category:Bandits Category:TV Series Category:The Scavengers Category:Season 8 Characters